random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Makai Competition of Unneeded Superiority/The Water Challenge
(Fandom original series logo) (We see Shinki on her typewriter, writing down plans. Suddenly, Mikoto enters the scene) Shinki: Mikoto? Mikoto: Hello, Shinki. What are you typing out? Shinki: Just an idea that I had this afternoon. Mikoto: What may the context of this idea be? Shinki: Tomorrow, I'm going to set up a day where everyone has to do activities in the water. Mikoto: Really? Shinki: Yes, because I have nothing else plans. Mikoto: (Either that, or you want to defy Cynthia's timetable...) Shinki: I've organised a way to flood Makai. Mikoto: Alright. Shinki: I've also... uh... BORROWED a load of swimsuits for the contestants and staff. Mikoto: Did you check that they fit? Shinki: No, but I'm fairly confident that I got them in the right sizes. Mikoto: That's good to hear. Shinki: Now, Mikoto, the question is... when is the best time to flood Makai? Mikoto: We'd best set up a boat somewhere in Makai, and make sure that everyone is on the boat before the flood starts. Shinki: Alright. Do you know how we can make a boat in such short notice? Mikoto: You can always... hmm... BORROW one like you usually do. Shinki: Good point. (Fast forward to late at night. Shinki and Yumeko are seen sneaking into the rooms of sleeping people and placing packaged swimsuits in these rooms, each accompanied by a note. We then see Tamara and Oichi dragging a large boat into the middle of Makai, with assistance from Raiko and Cynthia.) (Transition to the morning. Cyrus is seen waking up that morning, noticing a package that has been left there.) Cyrus: What's this? (Cyrus goes over to the package and looks at the notice) Shinki (read out by Cyrus, although Shinki's voice is what we hear): "You'll need to wear this for today. - Shinki" (Cyrus goes to get a book from the bookshelf) Cyrus: Hmm... maybe there's something on this in one of these books... (Cyrus opens up one of the books, silently reading through it, then puts it to one side.) Cyrus: Alright. (starts to undress, although only his upper body can be seen as he does this) This book says that some types of clothing are specially designed to be resistant to water, as so for use in activities where one is going to come into contact with water... (Cyrus opens the package, revealing a blue diver's wetsuit. Then, cut to Cyrus after he has changed into this.) Cyrus: Something tells me that Shinki is trying to be experimental with this competition... (Cyrus leaves his room, passing a couple of other people also changed into such wetsuits. Everyone soon gathers on the boat, waiting for something to happen.) Peppermint: What's going on? Snow Sugar: I'm not sure... Herb: Shinki's definitely up to something... Snow Sugar: Isn't she always? Peppermint: She's a madwoman, that Shinki. Ginger: Quiet, please. We don't want Shinki to overhear negative things like that... Herb: I don't think they were being negative... Ginger: It's still good to remind them... (Shinki suddenly appears on the prow of the boat) Shinki: Everyone, please be quiet. The water events are about to begin. (Suddenly, a mass of water flies in from outside, half-flooding Makai) Shinki: Alright. Now we can begin. Yumeko: Lady Shinki, might I ask how we're going to get around here? Shinki: What do you mean? Yumeko: Well, you've given us wetsuits, but no artificial oxygen. Shinki: Oh, dangit! Why didn't I think of that before? Yumeko: Because you're easily distracted and driven by your crazy ideas. Shinki: Don't say that in front of all the other contestants! (Shinki teleports away) Ophilia: Where could she have gone? Tamara: Probably to raid some diving store in the outside world. Oichi: Doesn't she call that "borrowing"? Tamara: Yes, but she always pauses before she says it. Oichi: She also says "borrowed" particularly loudly. Ophilia: A strange one, that Shinki... (Shinki teleports back with twenty oxygen tanks) Shinki: I have returned! (Shinki casts a spell on Yumeko, causing her to levitate in the air in front of her. She then casts a spell that teleports the oxygen tanks into the hands of the others) Shinki: Alright. Watch carefully as I put this oxygen tank on Yumeko... (puts the oxygen tank on Yumeko, who consistently shows an unamused expression on her face) (Some of the others put the oxygen tanks on, while some others are confused. Realising this, Shinki puts her own oxygen tank on, more slowly, as a second demonstration.) (By the time Shinki finishes the demonstration, everyone has their oxygen tank equipped.) Shinki: Alright, does everyone have their oxygen tank ready? (Everyone else says "Yes" in some way, shape or form) Shinki: Good. Now, jump off the boat! (Everyone jumps off the boat one by one, ending up underwater. Shinki then teleports underwater, and sends a telepathic message to the others) Shinki: (Everyone, there are eleven crystals hidden in the water. The contestants have to find one crystal each. The staff will be here to make sure that you don't drown. Now, begin!) (the contestants begin their search for those crystals. Snow Sugar ends up immediately finding a crystal and struggles towards it, eventually getting their hands on it and going right back up to the surface, where Shinki is somehow waiting for them) Shinki: Nice technique, Snow Sugar. Snow Sugar: Thank you. (we then look back into the water, where everyone else is trying to search for the crystals, but to no avail) Snow Sugar: Why did you put one of the crystals in such an obvious place? Shinki: I wanted to play with the minds of my contestants. Snow Sugar: If a better swimmer managed to see it, they'd win this contest by a landslide. Shinki: You have a point. I should have put that one somewhere else... Snow Sugar: Come to think of it, where are all the others? Shinki: They're scattered quite wildly... all over Makai... Snow Sugar: ... (we see the contestants in the water, searching for crystals. Cyrus ends up finding one, heading straight to the surface and placing it on the boat.) Shinki: Very well done, Cyrus. Cyrus: Thank you... (Cyrus climbs onto the boat, waiting for the others) Shinki: Oh, you don't have to go back onto the boat. Come back into the water. You can enjoy yourself some more... maybe even trick the other contestants... Cyrus: ... Snow Sugar: I think I might return to the water. It's a little boring on this boat... (Snow Sugar hops back into the water. Here, we see some of the other contestants hunting for crystals. Felicia in particular finds one, but drops it while trying to return to the surface, causing Flora to find it and take it up instead. When she emerges from the surface, however, she pauses.) Flora: (Felicia found this crystal... I should give it back to her.) (Flora goes back into the water, searching for Felicia. Felicia is seen helplessly searching, and Flora catches up to her and gives her the crystal. Felicia then tries to swim back up, but drops the crystal again. Flora gives it back to her, and, spying another crystal, goes over and takes it. She returns to find that Felicia has dropped the crystal again, and, without talking on account of being underwater, gives her the idea of holding the crystal in one hand and covering it with the other. With this in mind, the two go up to the surface, managing to keep hold of their crystals. Flora immediately gets onto the boat, then holds out a hand to pull Felicia up onto the boat as well) Shinki: Another two who have succeeded in getting the crystals. Which of you found your crystal first? Felicia: Well, it's quite a funny story... Flora: Felicia found her crystal quite some time before me. Felicia: But I dropped it, and... Flora: ...I picked it up. I was going to go onto the boat, but wanted to give it back to her. Felicia: I kept dropping the crystal, but then she got her own crystal... Flora: ...and I showed her a way to keep the crystal safe. Shinki: Alright. I'll take note of that. (writes something down) You can feel free to return to the water. Flora: Alright. (gets back into the water) Felicia: I think I'll stay here... for now, at least. (Transition back to the water, where Ophilia is seen searching for the crystal. She ends up coming across Yatsuhashi and Benben, who are working together, and manages to find a crystal. Before she can pick it up, however, a Makai fish creeps in, nuzzling the crystal.) Ophilia: (Oh, please... pay no attention to that crystal...) (the fish eventually gets bored and leaves. Ophilia takes the crystal and attempts to swim up to the surface, only to stop when she notices a whole shoal of Makai fish swimming around the place.) Ophilia: (Amazing... I never thought that such creatures were in Makai!) (Ophilia heads up to the surface, at which notice Felicia jumps back into the water, placing her crystal on the deck of the boat. Climbing onto the boat, she sits near Cyrus as Shinki goes ahead and takes the crystal.) Ophilia: Cyrus, you'll never believe what I found. Cyrus: What is it that you came across? Ophilia: There are fish living in Makai. Rather strange fish, I must say... Cyrus: I'd like to see these fish for myself. Ophilia: I could show you where I found them. (Ophilia and Cyrus get back in the water, and the former leads the latter to that place where the fish are circling) Cyrus: (Amazing... certainly unlike the fish I've seen before... they're strange, but in their own right... quite beautiful...) (We then see Francisca, Flamberge and Partizanne on the hunt for crystals. Francisca passes Benben, and the two find a crystal. They then end up silently arguing over who should take this crystal to the surface. Flamberge is then seen, almost colliding with Yatsuhashi. She heads in another direction, but Yatsuhashi almost collides with her once again. We then see Partizanne, who finds a crystal and heads back up, only to crash into Ophilia and Cyrus as they head back to the boat. This causes her to drop her crystal, which drifts aimlessly in the sea.) Partizanne: (Oh, no...) (Partizanne swims after the crystal, only for Yatsuhashi to steal it. Benben then swims past her, with Francisca clinging tightly onto her. Then, transition to Benben and Yatsuhashi emerging from the surface and getting onto the boat.) Yatsuhashi: Benben, there's something clinging to you... (Benben turns around, seeing Francisca giving her a death stare) Benben: Ah! (jerks back, almost falling off the boat) Francisca? Francisca: I can't believe that you tried to steal that crystal from me! Benben: I saw it first! Francisca: That's a lie! (shoots a blast of ice magic, which Benben dodges) I didn't even see you as I was working my way towards that room! Benben: I was looking at the crystal from another angle! (more arguing from Francisca and Benben) Shinki: Francisca, Benben! Please, stop... Yatsuhashi: She's right. There's another issue we need to look at... (Benben, Francisca and Shinki notice that the water is beginning to freeze over) Shinki: This is horrible! Half of our contestants and all of our staff are still underwater... at this rate, they'll be frozen in ice for all eternity! Yatsuhashi: We have to do something! (Cyrus and Ophilia emerge from the side of the water that's yet to freeze) Ophilia: What's going on? Benben: The water is freezing. There are going to be a lot of deaths if we're not careful! Shinki: Hold on. I know what to do. Cyrus, you know how to cast magic, correct? Cyrus: I do. Shinki: I need you to cast fire magic on this ice. Get it to melt - even if not fully - so that the others can get back onto the boat! Cyrus: Alright. (he and Ophilia climb back onto the boat) (Cyrus charges up magical energy for some time) Cyrus: Fire Storm! (a whirlwind of fire flies at the ice, causing it to steadily melt.) Shinki (telepathic message sent to everyone still in the water): (Everyone, quickly! The water is freezing over. You have to get out before you're frozen in ice!) (the people still in the water are seen making a quick escape, eventually leading up to everyone (except Ginger) on the boat.) Shinki: Good. Everyone's made it out alive... Oichi: Shinki? Shinki: What's wrong, Oichi? Oichi: I can't see Ginger on the boat... Shinki: Oh, no. Someone has to save her! Tamara: I'll volunteer, Shinki. Shinki: Alright. I wish you luck, Tamara! (Tamara jumps into the water. After a short time diving, she finds Ginger Bright, collapsed on the ground with her oxygen tank on the floor behind her. Tamara lifts her upright and puts her oxygen tank back on her.) Tamara: (Thank goodness Shinki gave the demonstration for putting an oxygen tank on another person...) (Tamara then grabs Ginger and pulls her out of the water, getting back on the boat, exhausted, just as the water completely freezes over.) Shinki: Tamara... you're okay... Mikoto: Oh, thank goodness... Cynthia: So, what happens next? The water's frozen, so there's no point in hosting further underwater activities. Shinki: Hmm, I'm not sure... (Flora raises her hand) Shinki: Flora? Flora: I might have an idea on what to do... (cut to everyone now in winter clothes, ice-skating around Makai.) Mikoto: This is so much fun! I wish my children were here as well... (As people ice skate around the area, Yumeko and Flora are seen going between Herb, who is making snacks, and the others on the rink to give out these snacks.) Yumeko: I have to say, Flora, this is a work of genius! Flora: Oh, thank you very much. Yumeko: I could even convince Shinki to give you some bonus points for that! Flora: Oh, please stop flattering me... Yumeko: Well, I have to go and see her... Flora: Alright. I'll see you soon. (Yumeko skates over to Shinki, who is hardly moving) Yumeko: Shinki? Shinki: Hello, Yumeko. How are you finding this? Yumeko: Wonderful. Flora is a genius for coming up with this idea. Shinki: Indeed. Personally, I'm quite proud of, um... Yumeko: BORROWING the winter clothes for everyone? Shinki: (goes red with embarrassment) Yes! Exactly that! Yumeko: Shinki, are you blushing? Shinki: This isn't blushing, this is humiliation! (Shinki quickly skates away) Yumeko: Oh, Shinki... how am I going to ask you about how we're going to un-freeze and drain out all of the water? (Yumeko then skates after Shinki) (credits play) Category:The Makai Competition of Unneeded Superiority